


Pretty Penny

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't know about magic, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Gen, Hostage Situations, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: Alec is held for a magic based ransom some men want his boyfriend to pay, and feels like he's being punked
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Pretty Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompt ransom
> 
> Wanted to have a try at the alternate universe malec and play off the mundane in a magical relationship idea. I hope you enjoy!

"You'll fetch us a pretty penny," the man is hulking, and awful looking and snarling in Alec's face. "Magnus Bane thinks he's so clever acting like a has been warlock. Let's see how powerless he feels like acting when he learns we've got you." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec urges, repeating the same words he's been saying for an hour now. "I swear, I don't know what buisness you think he's wrapped up in but you've got the wrong person!" 

"Shut it," the man backhands Alec across the jaw, leaving a hot sting in it's wake. "Has someone got the warlock contacted yet?!" The man yells to the others littering the warehouse, voice angry and impatient. 

A sudden bang of a door slamming echoes loudly in the room, and two men are dragging Magnus in between them. "We got him," one of the men yelled. 

"Magnus!" Alec screamed, thrashing in his bindings in an attempt to get to his boyfriend. 

"Let me go this instant," Magnus demands, voice sounding demanding and sure in a way Alec has rarely heard from him. 

"Not until you pay the ransom for your little mundane lover boy," the man who had interrogated Alec calls to him. 

"You scum aren't getting anything," Magnus growls, "Didn't your mother's ever teach you any manners?" 

At this, the man near Alec grasps the rope binding him and gives it a tug. Alec is tall, he's broad, but he's always too busy to really work out so his strength leaves something to be desired, he topples to the ground at the tug like a domino. His face is in the concrete, he's pretty sure there's blood on his cheek, and they've definitely ripped his new dress shirt, so Alec is altogether pissed off now. "What the fuck do you bastards even want?! I told you you've got the wrong man!" His voice is loud, but nowhere near as threatening with his face smushed on the floor. 

"We just want to drain your little boy toy here of his magic, and send you both along your merry way," the man tugs the ropes again, and Alec can feel the burns starting on his wrists. 

"Magic? What are you talking about you're all crazy!" Alec's head is spinning, and he can't see Magnus from his position on the ground. 

"Oh Magnus," the mans voice becomes deeply condescending, "You haven't even told him yet? What'd you think boy those cards he reads are all just parlor tricks, you seriously don't-" 

"Enough!" Magnus yells, and Alec flinches at the volume, never having heard his boyfriend yell like that for any reason. "Stop talking Damien you know you can't win, not this fight. You picked the wrong target." 

The man- Damien, Alec supposes- laughs like its the funniest thing he's ever heard. "You? Oh I don't know about that one Bane. You've been suppressed of your magic for how long? It's only a wonder why it's back at all, you are nothing like what you used to be." 

"Is this some sort of prank television show?" Alec demands, "Because if it is this is not funny, and I am billing you heavily for ruining this shirt!" 

Alec twists in the ropes again, eager for whatever stunt is being pulled on him to be over. "Magnus could you please help me? I don't know whats happening but I'm starting to get angry." 

"Don't worry Alexander," Magnus calls out, "I'll be there in a second." 

Damien scoffs at this, once again, and Alec feels rage pulse through him like a fire. "Bane, please, we all know how this ends. You either give us your magic willingly, or we kill this mundane and take it from you anyways. You don't win in this situation, you don't get him back." Damien crouches down to Alec, tugging him up to his knees and grabbing his jaw, shaking him slightly. "Although, who knows what you want with him anyways. He's a bit too delicate, if you catch my meaning. His skull would probably crack open like-" 

Whatever Damien was going to say next is lost to the brightest light that Alec has ever seen. He has to close his eyes from the intensity of it. He hears several screams of pain, and a slight warming sensation washes over him. It's fast, and it's over before Alec can even process what has happened. When he opens his eyes, the men are all gone, the ropes holding him aren't there, and Magnus is on the ground where he was standing mere moments before. "Magnus!" Alec yells, and before he can think his feet are carrying him to Magnus' side. "Magnus, are you okay?" 

Slowly, Magnus opens his eyes and looks up to Alec, then frantically around at the now empty warehouse. He sighs in a way that almost seems defeated, and Alec's confusion only grows. "What happened? What was all that?" He asks, staring at Magnus directly now. 

Magnus shifts slightly on the ground, still looking around them in something akin to awe. When he meets Alec's gaze, sees the plain confusion on his face he sighs again. "Alexander, there's a lot that I have to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are all welcome and greatly appreciated! <33


End file.
